Promises Made, Promises Broken
by FracturedLittleWishes
Summary: Hopefully better that the title, I just wondered how the series would end and this is a little thing I made up. Yep, I'm not good at this. First story so be nice. Valkyrie is in trouble, not even Skulduggery can help her. And it's all down to one man.
1. Holes, Blood and Tears Lots of Tears

Valkyrie screamed and ran towards Fletcher. He lay on the ground, bleeding. He was dead by the time he'd hit the floor. She stopped and looked at him, before falling to her knees. Silent tears streamed down her face. His face was calm, as handsome as it always had been, but it was covered in scars and bruises. His blonde hair was stained red with blood. But he was still beautiful. He always had been. "Fletcher?" She whispered. Her hand touched his shirt. It was wet. She pulled up his top and saw a hole in his stomach. She let out a sob, and pulled it down. She looked back at his face, he could have been sleeping he was so perfect. "No," she whispered. "No!" Then she cried, she cried lots. Tears streamed down her face and she started sobbing. She stroked his face, trying to control her cries. She gently placed his head on her lap, holding his hand. She sniffed. "I love you," she whispered in his ear and ruffled his hair, he'd have hated that. Slowly she bent down and kissed his forehead. She held him. She just held onto him, not letting him go. Skulduggery and Tanith just watched, not saying anything, not wanting to interrupt.

Too soon Skulduggery touched her arm, and she stiffened. _Why can't you just leave us? _She thought. She suddenly hated Skulduggery, hated him for taking her away from Fletcher. She pulled away from his hug, and stood there face down, fists clenched. The shadows surrounding them flickered. Skulduggery saw her eyes flash towards the place where Vile had gone. Suddenly, without any warning, she bolted for the space she'd last seen Vile and jumped through the shadows that had split for her to move through.


	2. Good Shots, Anger and Gurgling Blood

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery bellowed as she disappeared from sight. He ran just as the gap she'd disappeared through closed, trapping him from her. He roared in anger, Tanith stared. Her best friend, her best friend and savour, her messiah. Gone. She smiled. "This is perfect," she whispered. Skulduggery turned and shot her before she's even registered the gun in his hand. She didn't feel pain, not anymore. She just grinned, blood spilling from her mouth. She allowed herself a moment to admire his shot, before she fell awkwardly to her knees, landing in her own blood. He stalked over to her, she'd heard about his anger, his rage. Valkyrie was the only thing that made him stop and think, she made him human again. She kept him human, like he did her. Now apart what would he do? Tanith grinned in anticipation, at least before she died she would she that side of Skulduggery, the _true _side of him. He stopped and held his gun to her head. She laughed, causing blood to gurgle in her mouth and run down her face. "Is that the best you can do?" He tilted his head, he didn't seem angry. "I mean, if you're going to kill me, I would rather you did it yourself instead if hiding behind something."

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm getting Valkyrie." He made to leave. Things were taking a turn for the worst now.

"No, what's the point? You're never going to be able to defeat Vile. You don't want to. You're scared of him." She saw his fist clench and he stopped. "You want to run. Go on you can, look no one will know. I barely have a minuet to live, or are you going to play a game? Are you going to look all heroic then leave as soon as I die? No witnesses. I like it. Sneaky, not very you I have to say, but then no one knows you do they? Certainly not Valkyrie. Do you know how she sees you? As a hero. She looks up to you, you're unbeatable. Is that why you take her along? To make you look better, so you can kid yourself that you are a good person, you can be her little hero. To look brave, but the truth is she's braver than you." He started walking towards her but she didn't stop, her words slurring as she felt herself loose consciousness. "She, she saved you every time you needed help. She saw you get dragged into Hell and followed you in! But you won't go and help her. You were right when you said you weren't the same. She better than you. She's better off dead if you're her guardian angle. And I hope she does die, it'll be kinder for her than to have to live with the disappointment. Oh how her detective never came to her rescue. Do you want her because you thought that by keeping this girl alive it made up for your family? For what you did? What you're going to do? " She was cut off as Skulduggery started choking her. _This is more like it, _she thought. _The real Skulduggery Pleasant and I'm keeping him from getting Her. _


	3. Loathing, Fear and the Final Meetings

Valkyrie ran. She vaguely heard Skulduggery shout her, but she wasn't listening. She was blinded by rage. He'd hurt her, now she'd hurt him or die trying.

She stopped and dropped to the ground, feeling leaves around her. Clutching at them she started crying, real, sobbing tears.

After, what felt like ages, she stopped and sniffed and glanced round at her surroundings. In her fury she'd not looked around and realised she was lost. She realised that this should worry her or something, but she felt nothing, nothing other than a cold, dark emptiness inside her. She pulled out a blade and gripped it with her hand. Blood welled in the cuts and trickled onto the ground. She winced as she pulled the knife away, but it was a bearable pain, it distracted her from the pain she could feel in her heart.

Slowly she brought the knife up and positioned it where her heart was, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and pressed down.

She gasped as the knife flew from her grip, and stuck in a tree. She whirled round and saw a man stalk up to her, a hungry look in his eyes. He face was hard and its features contorted into a smirk.

He had black hair, tied back from his face in a long ponytail. His eyes were the colour of the sea, not a calm sea but a sea tossing and writhing in a storm, she could see the delight in them. She scrabbled along the floor, pulling herself as far away as she could possibly go. Around him shadows clung like body armour. She knew him though she'd never met him, and she was suddenly scarred, she was suddenly terrified. Lord Vile.

Vile regarded the girl with curiosity. She had been so angry, and then lost it with self pity. Then she had to go and do a stupid thing like trying to kill herself. He lost respect for her for that little stunt, he had liked her burning fire, the rage she had, and then she was just going to go.

It was a good thing he'd intervened when he had, then he would have lost the pleasure of making her scream, making her suffer and beg for death. What a shame for him to miss that.

She looked at him, tears, blood and grime covering her pretty face. Her dark hair was matted and stained with other people's blood. Her eyes were black, wide and scarred, but there was something else, an understanding like she knew what was going to happen and accepted it.

Then he saw it, the hatred. The anger, the loathing. God he'd missed it.

"You," she snarled at him, the anger shocked him, so much for such a young girl. "You killed him. You killed Fletcher." He saw her eyes brim with tears when she said that. "Now I'll kill you."

He laughed, not what he'd been expecting, but he would enjoy ripping her to pieces. "Really? How do you expect to do that now?"

She said nothing, but glared and slowly walked towards him. For a moment he was worried by the anger in her face, and he didn't doubt her magical ability. Then he remembered the boy.

Time for his first trick.


	4. Memories, An Ugly Smile and A Promise

_**Yup, I now have two stories but this one I think will be my main one till I run out of ideas, but it may change because I can never mak up my mind...or can I?**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAH -_- sorry just my attempt at humor. So yeah, NO this is not Valduggery if it sounds like it, then OK but it was not my first intention. **_

_**oxoxoxox F**k Scincerley FracturedLittleWishes**_

* * *

"Valkyrie!" She spun hearing Fletcher's voice, but saw no one.

She spun back and watched as a smile grew on Vile's face; it was not a pleasant sight.

Then in her head she saw him, Fletcher. So perfect, no blood, all smiling and clean. She saw her own face in there as well. They were together in a park. She remembered the time he'd taken her for a surprise picnic on a beach somewhere, only to find it was a nudist's beach.

Blushing he'd taken her quickly to Central Park, but Valkyrie couldn't stop laughing and they'd gotten into a mega tickling match, which she'd won. Then they'd watched the sun set, sitting on the "W" in the Hollywood sign.

More images were dragged up from her memory, more of him and her smiling together, happy. They should have been happy memories but they made Valkyrie ache, and want to curl up and cry.

Tears filled over and she gave a cry when she saw his face more recent, splattered in blood, facing Lord Vile. She couldn't hear them talking but she saw him die. She saw the light leave his eyes and heard his scream. It was too much.

"Stop," she whispered, her voice broken. "Please."

Vile grinned; this was exactly what he'd been hoping for. He remembered his training with Mevolent, "Disable the enemy, lull them in a false sense of security, then go in for the kill."

Simple, but highly affective.

"I'm sorry," he said, the words rolling off his tongue softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. But isn't that all loved ones are? A way to hurt you."

His words filled her head, laying a layer of fog over her thoughts; suddenly all she could think about was his voice.

She turned her head to face him.

His face looked kind; like he really was sorry, like he didn't really want to hurt her at all.

"I can help you, Valkyrie. I really can. You know that pain that you're feeling now? I can make it all go away. Just come here."

* * *

Skulduggery was tired. Blood covered his skeletal hands, it wasn't till it was too late that he'd realised what he'd done, Ghastly would never forgive him. But there was something in him that told him he should care, should feel some sort of remorse for what he'd done, but he didn't.

Only one thought was in his head. Valkyrie. He had to get her.

The little girl, who'd fought beside him, ran into hell and back to get him. The little girl who never did anything to deserve what lay ahead, the little girl who'd grown up and filled the empty space in his life where his daughter should have been. She'd made him a better person, everyone said so. And he'd just proved it, she wasn't there and then it came out. The real Skulduggery Pleasant, the ugly and the anger. He had to get her back. Nothing would stop him.

He'd ran before, but not this time, he'd made a promise.

He was going to keep it.


	5. Monsters, Revelations and Blonde Boys

_**Here's the next little bit in my story, enjoy. Again I own none of these characters they were all made up from Derek Landy's wonderful Brain!**_

* * *

Valkyrie screamed.

She cursed a thousand times in her head at herself for believing him.

He'd told her he would help her, and she'd believed him. I

t was a Necromancer trick she'd heard about, way beyond her, the shadows were sent into the head of the victim and they were suddenly powerless. They ignored anything other than the Necromancer's voice. When she's been told, she thought it was cool, but now she was the victim, it suddenly lost its appeal.

Gasping for breath she felt herself being dropped to the ground. He hadn't broken anything; he'd always stop before inflicting any real injury, just pain. In a way, that was worse.

"You're not as magnificent in person are you?" He smirked down at her.

She glared up at him and he stomped on her fingers, making her cry out.

"I was told stories of the great Valkyrie Cain, with magical abilities able to rival the Skeleton Detective, and I thought. "Gosh. If she's better than my own creation, I have to meet her.""

Valkyrie frowned. "You're creation?" she wheezed through painful breaths.

"Yes. My creation. The detective,"

* * *

Skulduggery saw the shadows become nothing more than whispers and ran through, every step a step closer to Valkyrie. If he'd been looking he might have seen the blonde boy lying on the floor stir, ever so slightly.

* * *

**_Really short bit here, sorry. But I'm soo tired but I was in a productive mood so thought "what the hell, lets do this!" I got part way through and thoug "Crap, I've made a mistake I'm sleepy" and yes I couldn't really kill Fletcher but now I'm not sure what to do. I'll probebly kill him off again, coz he's annoying and Vlie is evil! XD_**


	6. Explanation, Holey Legs and Smart Ass

_**MWUHAHAHAHAH! Here is the next little bit for all my little readers! I shall call you MY! MUNCHKIN ARMY! **_

_**byeeeeeeeeeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

"You see my little muffin," Vile picked her up by her neck.

Her scream was cut off by his thumb pressing against her windpipe.

Struggling to breath, she attempted to ease some of the pressure off of her neck by lifting herself up.

"I saw the Detective die, and I thought 'what a waste'. So I brought him back. Simple as that. But I saw what I'd done. I saw the anger and the hatred and realised what I'd done. I'd created a monster. So I tried to kill him, especially when he started to fight and win. I knew he'd found out what I'd done, so I ran away. I'm not ashamed to admit it, but he scared me." He sighed as if remembering a fond memory. "But that's not important now. But I heard from my little hiding place about a girl, a little girl who wanted to get involved in things bigger than her. I knew I had to bring her down a peg or two. So I thought I'd make my grand entrance, killed no one either. I want you to be my first, my warning to the Necromancers. Ah but I guess you don't really care about old times, but lets just say I hold grudges and they upset me. Valkyrie Cain, prepare to die."

With that he threw her against a tree, with massive force.

Valkyrie gasped as the breath rushed out of her, a cry choked in the back of her throat as he hauled her up and threw her to the floor.

She blinked away the lights that danced in her eyes and shot a dagger of shadows towards him.

He dodged out of the way at the last minuet and sent his own shower at her.

She screamed as the pain hit. Cursing she looked down at her leg. A shadow had pierced its way through and it was bleeding, but not bad enough so she couldn't fight. Shakily, she got to her feet.

"You don't give up do you?"

"No, not really." Something new was inside her. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Vile, not really. So she decided to have a little fun.

If this is my last moments alive, well, I'm not going easily, said a little voice in her head.

He smiled. "So what do you suggest?"

She tried to look bored, arms folded she lent casually against a tree. "Why don't we just get onto the part where we fight for the fate of the world? I've got an early start tomorrow."

"You say that like you stand a chance."

"You say that like I don't." She countered.

He snarled. "Any last words Cain?"

"Yes, actually. Ponytails on men. Ew!"

* * *

_**Yes, well. I thought that I was making Valkyrie seem a little helpless, so I thought I'd make her awesome again! See even facing death she's kick ass!**_


	7. That's not really my thing

**_This is short, but it was supposed to have gone on mylast chapter but it didn't so it'll have to be it's own thing. Yeah a bit more fighting. _**

* * *

"I was hoping for begging if I'm being honest."

"Yeah well that's not really my thing."

"No your thing is waiting for the Skeleton Detective to save you."

She faltered, thinking back on it he always had saved her. Maybe she was kidding herself; she couldn't really do this maybe she should just sit back and die quietly.

Suddenly Vile threw a wall of shadows her was and she flipped in mid air before falling to the ground and flipping over gracelessly.

She sent a dagger of darkness his way with such power it would have felled any enemy.

As it was Vile just stumbled, his shadows absorbing most of the hit. He retaliated by sending one of his own her way. It sliced her upper arm, and she hissed in pain.

One hand gripping her wound, she raised her arm and the ground started to shake.

It was something Skulduggery had thought her, she was only just getting the hang of it but she was running out of ideas.

There was a splintering noise and she looked up just in time to see a tree being choked by shadows and start to fall right on top of her.

She jumped out of the way at the last moment and coughed as dust was kicked up into her face. Her eyes streamed and she tried to rub the dust out of them, she couldn't see anything, so she was pretty sure Vile couldn't either.

She closed her eyes and listened; she couldn't hear anything. She felt the air shift ever so slightly and lashed a kick out behind her.

Feeling it connect she sent another one and two punches to his stomach.

"Ow!" She stopped, that wasn't Vile. She felt someone's warm, soft hands wrap around her wrists, so she could lash out at them again.

Feeling her vision return, she opened her eyes.

* * *

**_Dunnnn dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Who is it?_**

**_LOL IT'S SO INSTENSE!_**

**_oxoxoxoxo F**k Sincerley FracturedLittleWishes. _**


	8. Don't you ever do that again!

**_Here's the next little bit, hope you enjoy! A big thank you to everyone who reads this, and reviews (we love the reviewers!). I own none of the characters, they're all Derek Landy's. I probably don't need to put that on here 'coz it's fanfiction, but I will. Exsqueez any bad grammer, typos or spelling mistake. I have looked over this but I fail so, yeah thanks. _**

* * *

She let out a noise that was half way between and laugh and a sob.

He tilted his head at her. "I promised I'd keep you safe didn't I?" Then he smiled at her with that lopsided grin that she'd grown to love so much.

"Fletcher?" She whispered, not wanting Vile to hear, but thinking if she said it too loud he might go again.

"Yeah, Val. It's me."

Her hands found his face and she slapped his right across it. Hard.

He stared back at her, with a shocked expression his hand holding his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You shit. Don't _ever _do that to me again," she said and she flung her arms around him and hugged him. "I thought I'd lost you." She mumbled into his shoulder. She heard him chuckle before wrapping his arms around her.

"So you did miss me?"

"Well more your hair. It's gotten so big it's practically a whole new person."

"So you didn't miss me? Just me amazing hair? Well I could always leave you the hair and go back."

She shot up and slapped him again. "Don't ever say that, ever."

"Ow! Val I was jo-ˮ He was cut off by Valkyrie hugging him again. "You know this split personality thing is getting kind of annoying."

"You want me to slap you again?" He heard her say, as she sat up to face him, eyebrow raised.

"No I want you to hug me again. I want you to hug me and never let go, you know why. Because in those five seconds before I died all I could think about was how I would never get to hold you again. I didn't see my life flash before my eyes. I just saw you, and how that I'd never see you again. Never hear you say those little sarcastic comments you'd always make about my hair, even though away from everyone else you loved it. How I'd never see you smile or watch you as you pulled that cute little face you do when you're trying to solve a case. And do you know what? That killed me more than what Vile did." Only he said that in his head, so only he heard it.

Instead he pulled her into his arms and smiled at her.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Me too, you have no idea how much," he whispered back, just before their lips met.

* * *

_**Ooooooooooh, Fletcher is back! Bet you weren't expecting that. Well you probably were...but...yeah. Bye**_

_**oxoxoxoxo F**k Sincerley FracturedLittleWishes.**_


	9. How the hell are you here!

_**OK, here's the next bit sorry/your welcome for not sticking to my a chapter a day rule. I has been busy, tell a lie I've not had any ideas (but I have been busy). I gets these ides and think "Yeah, that might be good" then I gets no more ideas for it. I guess I should probably write oneshots :/ BUt November hurry up. I am going to see Paramore and 30stm then 333 I am excited, keep seeing them on Kerrang! I is sooooooo happy XD**_

* * *

Valkyrie smiled, sighed and fell deeper into his arms. She couldn't believe it, Fletcher. Here, she thought she'd lost him. Frowning she sat up.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything, but Fletch. How the hell are you here? You died. I saw you. I saw the blood and the, the hole." Her voice broke unexpectedly.

He looked at her. "I honestly don't know. One minuet I was facing Vile. He was saying things about you, awful things. I felt myself die. Then I woke up and you and Skulduggery were gone. It was like waking up from a sleep. And, I saw…" He swallowed and stopped.

"What? What did you see?" She shook him and he looked right at her.

"Tanith. I'm sorry Val. She's, she's dead," he continued. "She was, ripped apart. Literally."

Valkyrie's eyes widened and she felt sick. "Who was it? Was it Vile?" Anger rose in her voice. She'd kill him.

He looked puzzled, then guilty. "No, Val. It was-ˮ

A blast of air hit them and they were thrown apart. Valkyrie rolled and stood, she looked at Fletcher who, having no training, was sprawled across the floor. Valkyrie readied herself for a fight, eyes darting about trying to find their attacker.

Suddenly Fletcher started screaming, and writhing around on the floor in pain.

"Fletcher!" She cried and ran to him, but hit an invisible bubble trapping her from him.

Shadows surrounded her and she screamed in frustration as she started banging on the wall with her fists. All the time she could hear Fletcher groaning in agony. She saw blood start spurting out of his leg. It killed her.

Vile stepped out of nothing in a shroud of shadows. He smiled at her face. Behind her eyes he could see tears brimming, he knew it was a good idea to bring the boy back.

"Feeling a little glum Cain?"

She looked at him with broken eyes. "Look just let him go. Leave him alone yeah? If you do I'll just die quietly and quickly. Please that's all I'm asking."

"Why would I do that? All I want is you to die, and not quietly or quickly. I want you to die screaming in a slow and agonising death. I want you to fight; it's more fun. So how about this deal? I let your precious little Fletcher go, and you stay and make me a happy man? Fair deal?" He held out her hand to her. "Shake on it?"


End file.
